Dead Winter webcomic fanfic
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: These are just one-shots. Do note there is LizxAlice chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. This is just a fanfic for dead winter owned by Allison Shabet. ps no smut. Enjoy.**

Liz just got home from her job as a waitress, she and her best friend Alice had to share a bed. It wasn't perfect, there wasn't much room around Tombstone and it was better than sleeping on the floor. At least she had her cat. Liz then carefully got into bed and was fast asleep.

Liz was falling into her garden a place of beauty and serenity. In the distance she saw her boyfriend Trevor but he was yelling . "What is it honey." She went in closer and broke to tears when she heard what he was yelling.

"See you later bitch. Good luck with the zombies." Trevor then faded. Liz fell to the ground and she could see her body.

"What the?" She looked at her hand and saw it was transparent. She looked down again at her lifeless body, and saw someone else. She moved down to get a better look. It was Alice and she was wearing a skimpy nurse outfit. "What the eff?"

"Poor baby, died of a broken heart." said Alice as she charged her defibrillator. "Clear." Alice the shocked Liz and she woke up. She saw that Alice was next to her, in regular pj's not a skimpy nurse outfit.

"Damn." Liz said with a faint smile. Liz stood up and thought, she never had those kind of feelings for a girl she was nervous but move to Alice and saw she was sleeping peacefully, that gave her a faint smile before going back to the bed.

Meanwhile in Alice mind. Alice had a picnic basket in one hand and Liz's hand in the other. The two happy skipped around until finding a nice place to rest. Liz set the blanket while Alice set up their lunch. She handed Liz a sandwich and they ate slowly while they talked, laughed and watched the clouds. Alice then made her move, she gave Liz a kiss on the lips. It felt so real, she opened her eyes to see it was(Sort of). Liz was giving her a kiss on the check but when she saw that Alice was awake she got out of bed and spoke.

"I'm so sorry it's just that-"

"It's alright." Alice went up to a nervous Liz where she gave her a kiss on the lips. At first Liz was hesitant but soon a tongue from Liz was added. After a minute Alice motion them to the bed where they kissed again before held each other in their arms and slowly fell asleep, but before they could sleep, Alice said something that let Liz feel better. "I love you, babe."

"Me too."

 **Thanks for reading and if you read the comic I know that Liz likes guys but in this version she's bi but didn't know it till she met Alice. Same for Alice excepted she had a little more experience with the same sex.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark night and Liz found herself outside the walls of Tombstone, after she heard that her parents were dead she just see if they were wandering. She just had to check, Alice and everyone offered to help her but this was personal. She pasted a couple shamblers and crawlers. They didn't seem to bother her like they had something more important or maybe they knew what she had to do. She kept going until she came across a barricade, it looked recent. Maybe a week, she moved passed and dropped to her knees once she saw who built them. She saw her zombified parents, her father had been bitten on the neck, and her mother was missing a finger. They then came shambling towards her, she raised her broom but couldn't do it. She began to cry, they came closer and was about to bite her but she pushed them off. She hit them in the head, both of them. She kneeled down and began to speak. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Mama papa. But don't worry about me. I found a few new friends and this girl named Alice. She's the closest thing I got to family right now." She wiped away the tears before emptying her mother and father's pockets. She took their wedding rings so no scav will steal them. She got up and began to leave but she found a note on the table, she began to read aloud. "My dearest Elizabeth we just had been bitten by the beasts and been thrown out of tombstone, but don't blame yourself or the people of tombstone, they are good people and derive all the help they can get, this isn't the time to fight each other for petty things but we need to work together. If you find this by fate just know me and your mother love you." She then got up and was about to leave but she saw her mother and father. For the rest of the night she gathered stones and rubble to bury them. She then fashioned a cross and placed in the stone. After she was done it was early light. "Goodbye." She then left.


End file.
